Ugly!
by rock lee shroom
Summary: Rock Lee is extremely ugly, everyone knows it and no one seems to care especially the girls. What can he do about it? Humour, random, maybe a bit OC no pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: This takes place after the Gennin return from defeating the sound 4. Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Naruto is going to take heavy training from jiyrai. Well I'm starting the Fic there but probably go on in my own direction even after the conclusion of Kakashi Gaiden.

"Lee you are so ugly!" Ten Ten was blushing. Her eyes were examining every inch of Lee's body. Many girls had they spent as much time with Lee would be sighing over him too. Lee was the most dedicated Ninja in Konoha. "You're so ugly!!!!!!" Lee turned around to shake his fist at Ten Ten fire burning vividly in his eyes. "Ten Ten, you are so Ignorant!!! Do you think Gai sensei is ugly as well?!?!?!" Ten Ten inhaled deeply puffing her body and released the breath her eyes still focused on the green gennin. Rock Lee stared at her mouth gaping wide, he stood there like a fool his body tense. Gai remained on the ground during this exchange to remain out of whatever may be brewing between his two students. Any possibility of love for Lee was worth 100 days on the ground!!!!!!

Lee took the opportunity to show off his weights. They created two craters in the ground and shook the nearby trees. Ten Ten licked her lips as the weights hit the ground His body was a blur dashing between trees allowing a quick glance of his overstressed form. The Green suit stuck to his skin the sweat from his body revealing a six-pack beneath the shirt. Ten Ten stood up from the log she was sitting on and walked past Lee. She walked past him casually swaying her hips slowly, knowing where Lee's eyes were wandering. She turned over her hips quickly careful to keep her behind in view. "Lee you're ugly so enjoy it while you can" with that she skipped out of the forest.

Gai shot up now that the exchange was done and brushed off his jounin vest emphasizing his slaps on the vest a reminder to lee of who is boss. "Lee from now on we will train harder so that one day Ten Ten will marry you!" Lee saluted him ready to follow his mentor into the hide out of 1,000 S class criminals in a bloody limbless death if need be. "Gai sensei! I'm in love with Sakura! She's my angel!" Gai closed his eyes the vein on his forehead thumping rapidly He leaned back clenching his fist. "Lee!!!!!!!" He leaned forwards his cheeks flapping against his teeth as spit was ejected from his mouth. The punch sent Lee an unusually short distance into a tree. They both ran to each other and hugged while a giant forest fire broke out in the background. "Lee Your angel has the passion of youth! But only eyes for sasuke!!!!!" Lee cried harder upon hearing this the water splashed off the ground and put out the soon to be raging fire. They stood looking out together at the mellowing forest of fire. "Lee I know the look a woman gives a man when she has the passion of youth! And today Ten Ten set this forest on fire with it! You must work harder than ever now! Ten Ten is the only woman with enough passion to be your wife!" Lee saluted his mentor with determination in his eyes.

"Chouji do you think I'm fat?" Ino asked Chouji, who was currently in the middle of a meal.

Chouji looked over at her and shook his head slowly clearly disappointed with her.

"Do you think I'm fat shikimaru?" She was playing with her hair not paying attention to either of her teammates.

"Chouji's fat, not you Ino" Shikimaru lay down on his seat staring at the ceiling of the restaurant.

Chouji looked shocked and swallowed his food quickly "Shikimaru look into my eyes!!!!" Chouji bellowed obviously not done swallowing the food.

Shikimaru replied "It's too troublesome…" but he got up anyway By the time he was sitting straight again he had a second to look into chouji's eyes.

SLAP! Shikimaru's face was flung to the side spit ejecting itself without warning.

"I'm big boned! You lazy jerk!" Shikimaru looked stunned the meat chouji had slapped him with was stuck to his face.

Chouji continued eating, as if nothing had happened. Ino stared at Shikimaru who stared back at her.

"It's too troublesome" He slid back onto the seat and continued counting the holes in the ceiling.

Lee stared at the incident for sometime he was easily visible from the window but neither chouji nor Ino had saw him.

"That's not going to cure my ugliness!" Lee walked away from the window promising himself he'd run a lap around Konoha for the time he'd lost.

His next Idea to cure Ugliness was to visit Naruto, after all he had invented the temptation technique.

On his way to the Ramen hut he ran into Neji "Hello Neji!" Neji turned around in time to see Lee's face far too close to his own.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji started spinning in his signature move that only Main house members of the Hyuuga family knew, and himself proving a Branch house member can defeat a Main house member.

"Don't" Neji turned around and continued to wherever he was going leaving Lee in the dust. Lee recovered making his way to the ramen house leisurely. It turns out biting Neji on the nose wouldn't make him prettier as Ten Ten had told him.

He caught up with Naruto at Ichiaruka as he was on his 4th bowl of the afternoon and Lee began to wonder how he got all the money for it. "Say Naruto how do you get so much money for ramen?"

Lee was staring at Naruto his elbow propped on the counter he didn't blink once and begun scratching his chin. Naruto who was pouring the last of the bowl into his mouth paused and stared at Lee. He set the bowl down and wiped his mouth with his jacket "WHAAAAAAA" Naruto threw his head back and started yelling maniacally. He fell off the Bar stool and disappeared into a poof of Ninja smoke. Lee stared down at the spot Naruto disappeared scratching his chin.

"Hey Lee!!!!" Naruto was running up to the stand breathing heavily he leaned on his knees when he got to the stand taking a moment to catch his breath. Lee stared at Naruto holding his finger where the smoke was and where Naruto currently stood, His head moved back and forth between the two fingers.

"Lee did you see me here a second ago?" Naruto looked angry, tired, hungry, and stupid all at the same time.

"Naruto! I indeed see you here just a second ago, you disappeared in a superb display of Ninjutso I couldn't hope to match with my Taijatsu!" Naruto shook his fist "Damn You!"

Naruto kept on running past the ramen stand offering Lee no explanation.

"Shino, Shino!!!!" Lee ran after the trigun fan boy shouting like a maniac veins in his neck popping and spraying saliva all over some little kids ice cream. "Shino I know you and I don't know each other very well but I was hoping you could tell me how to become sexy!!!" Lee was still running after him running over an old lady in the process.

Lee caught up with Shino anxiously awaiting the obvious wisdom flowing about the bug ninja.

"Lee don't ever say the words "sexy" or "Lee" in the same breathe while in my presence ever again."

"But Shino you have an obviously visible wisdom flowing about yourself" Lee looked slightly hurt.

"Bring me a glazed donut" With that Shino ran away.

Lee sat down on the nearest bench he could find sobbing hysterically. But then he became cheerful and started running down the streets of Konoha averaging a speed of 23 mph.

His flight came to an end very suddenly however when Kakashi poked his head from out of a bush.

"Boo!" The two Ninja who couldn't have anything to do with each other remained silent for a moment.

"Boo!" Lee answered.

"Boo!" Kakashi returned.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lee yelled back this time cupping his hands over his mouth to emphasize the volume.

"Boo!" Kakashi's voice remained bored.

Lee began "bo…"

"Boo!" Kakashi interrupted.

Lee put his hands up and backed away silently as he could his face horrified by the partially bush hidden Kakashi.

"Boo!" Kakashi began "Ahh!" Lee ran away deciding to run his lap around konoha now.

Kakashi watched as Lee ran away "I win this one" Gai jumped down from his hiding spot in the tree. Kakashi stepped out of the bush keeping his visible eye on Lee's fading form.

Gai put a hand on his head sighing "I admit it, Lee's a dumbass" Kakashi nodded his head.

Some time later outside Konoha………

"Activity in the village is at an all time low, its literally sleeping" Konoha's night life was dull, street lamps cast a dim light on the village. A stocky man stepped out from under the shadow of rock watching the village. Rain hit his face lightly dripping down onto his cloak, he moved slowly careful not to lose his footing on the sharp rocks. The mountain gave him a superb view of the village and sloped downward at a degree suitable for hiking. Any enemy trying to reach him would be at a disadvantage he could seemost movement from under the rock while remaining hidden.

A

Ninja dressed in his country's standard Jounin hopped up the hill like an animal the rain had little effect on him. He took a final leap this one much longer than the others and landed bowing before the stocky man. "The scroll has everything you requested sir, the activity in the village head counts and anbu activity" he said this quickly anxious to get out of the rain. The stocky man took the scroll and looked it over quickly "I have no use for you at this moment, report back in three days I'll let them know after that Hyouji." The ninja named Hyouji stood up and bowed "Hai" he muttered the alertness in his voice clear. He jumped from the cliff floating down into the forest gracefully. The stocky man took another look at Konoha before ducking under the rock.

"Only Gennin?"

To be Continued…

Hi, This is supposed to be humourous fic but it may get serious. I got an idea of where the story is going. Please review! The rate of update depends on your opinion!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
